My New World
by chikage17
Summary: Alice Academy, the most prestigious but mysterious school in the world. Mikan Sakura,the daughter of the most influential and powerful man in the world is given a chance to enter the school.Will she find it wonderful? glimpse from the future.
1. Nobody

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice especially Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura, no matter how many times I wished to.

* * *

Alice Academy is the most prestigious and mysterious school throughout the world. No one knows what's going on inside the towering and thick walls, the only thing that they know is once a student is permitted to enter, they can never return in the outside world until they graduate. Only a few have the chance to study on that prestigious school, that thought aroused the curiosity of the people for no one knows what the single important thing that you must have in order to be taken in. Even the sons and daughters of rich, influential and powerful people cannot trespass easily, not even the President himself. They say that once your son or daughter was sent a letter from the academy, it will be a great honor for the family's name.

And here starts our story about a brunette who is given a chance to be part of that school, Mikan Sakura. Mikan Sakura is the 3rd child of the most powerful and influential man in the world, Shiro Sakura and the intelligent and stunningly beautiful Yuka Sakura. His father is always protective when it comes to his little princess, no one can disrespect and hurt her that's why even if they know that their daughter has an Alice or should I say multiple Alice they never let the Academy to be informed about it. Not only the Academy will be after her if they knew that she possesses powerful alices, many organizations will be after her and maybe try to use her or worst kill her. They will never let that happen to their only child that is left because his two brothers were sent to the Academy whether they like it or not after they have learned that they have alices.

She is always inside the walls of their mansion, they never let her go outside for they are afraid that the Academy may know about their secret. She is taught by her tutors about the things that a rich girl must learn. She never experience going school, laughing with other people and having a friend. Yes she has friends inside the mansion, she always befriend their maids, butlers, cooks, drivers, and guards but a friend whom you can talk with, share your point of views with, laugh with and tell your problems with is different form them. She is always smiling and kept the pain and loneliness in his heart in order not to make her parents worry. Everyday she wears her mask in order to conceal the pain. But there is a saying that secrets will never remain veiled.

It was a bright sunny day, and the Sakura Mansion was very peaceful and serene not until three knocks were heard from the door of our lovely brunette who is sleeping soundly like a princess.

**Knock…Knock…Knock…**

"Oujo-sama please wake up and get ready for your lessons" the maid said while waking the brunette. "Mou Karin 5 minutes more, just five minutes and I'll get up". "Demo Oujo-sama you'll be late and its time for breakfast" Karin pulled the sheets that covered her perfect body, this made the brunette perfectly awake. "Arghh… Karin what time is it?" she asked while rubbing her eyes cutely. "Oujo-sama its already 7:00 in the morning and you need to get up for- " Karin was interrupted by the brunette's scream. " Nani? Shimatta I'll gonna be late" without a second thought she rush through the bathroom and did her daily routine.

She rushed through the hall way measuring the time that is left before her History class will start. "Last three minutes, I can make it" she muttered as she hurriedly run to her study room. She arrived just a minute panting before her class will start and sighed. "That was close, damn it I'm already exhausted and hungry. When will that damn old man arrive?" as she finished her cursing the teacher arrived with 3 books in both hands. "Ohayou Takamura-sensei" Sakura greeted him and cheerfully smiled her signatured smile. "Ohayou Miss Mikan Sakura. Then we shall start our lesson" he flipped the books and started blabbing about the World War II which Mikan didn't payed attention to for her mind is flying to who knows where. After the class finished, she rushed to the kitchen and told the cook to prepare for her meal because she is freaking hungry.

_--Dinning Room--_

"Mmmm, Oishi." She munched her food very fast that she nearly choked. After she finished her food she went to the garden to visit her flowers..

_--Garden--_

"Ohayou my beautiful flowers" she inhaled the scent of every flower that she passes by until she reached her favorite part of the garden where a big Sakura tree bordered with plenty of beautiful chrysanthemums, classified with their color, size and kind. This is her favorite place in the whole Sakura State because only in here that she felt happy, relieved, free, peaceful and calm. She likes sitting under the shades of the Sakura tree protecting her from the hot rays of the sun while the ring of chrysanthemum flowers protect her from all the evils of the world. She was endowed with the soothing smell of the flowers and drifted to dream land.

"_Nii-sama don't leave me onegai please stay for me, I don't want to be alone please stay beside me, onii-sama" she wanted to utter those words but she was very upset that no single word came out from her mouth. She's just crying like a hopeless child while staring at her brother's retrieving back. She wanted to stop him from leaving but her feet are rooted on the ground. She can't move an inch, she can't utter a word, she is scared that there will come a time that ALL of her love ones will leave her alone._

"Nii-sama" she uttered in her sleep and a single tear rolled on her rosy cheek.

"_She ran for her nii-sama but she can't catch up for the distance between them is slowly increasing and his figure suddenly disappeared. She is alone in the dark without nothing and no one to cling to. She is very scared that she screamed but no one heard her screams, her sobs, her pleads- "_

"Ojou-sama wake up, its cold here, Oujo-sama." She woke up by the warm hand that was placed on her shoulder. "Oh Karin, okay I'll go inside the mansion." Karin noticed a tear rolled on her cheek and asked worriedly "Oujo-sama are you all right?" "Yes I'm okay don't worry"

**--NEXT day--**

"Karin where are you going" Mikan asked her innocently, ready to execute her plan, she know very well where Karin is going. "Oh Oujo-sama I'm going to the market to buy something." "Ne can I come." "No Oujo-sama you're not allowed to go out what if something bad happens to you." "There's nothing bad that will happen to me, please I just want to take a glance on the outer world onegai." "Demo if Shiro-sama found out he will surely punish me." "Onegai I won't tell him and I' disguise myself so that no one can distinguish me, onegai Karin" Mikan insisted with puffy eyes ready to cry any minute now in order to make the act more convincing. Karin's sigh is the sign of her victory, Mikan really is a master deceiver, she uses her acting skills in order to keep the situation in her pace.

_--Market Place--_

Mikan is very happy about the fact that she is outside those walls and felt like she is like other normal people who are very busy with their lives. She saw how people interact with other people, what they are doing in their every day life and other things which are far from the life she has. Mikan and Karin walked side by side Karin is busy very busy buying the ingredients she needed while Mikan is very busy with her own studying every detail of whatever she sees. Of course no one noticed her for she wear simple jeans and shirt and she doesn't wear any jewels or accessories, plain and simple but stunning and gorgeous and to sum it all she wear a hood to cover her brown locks. She must hide her identity for every man alive knows who the Sakura's are, so she must be careful in order not to be bombarded with tons of people. "Sugoi, sugoi, ah kawaii. I wonder where is the flower shop?" She started wandering to the place where she doesn't know, she asked other people for direction. And without her knowing it she lost her track, no Karin at her side. "Shoot. What am I going to do." She started panicking. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.whattodowhattodowhattodo" Her consternation stopped when she heard a scream coming from the dark alley on her right.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!! Help me, someone please."

A kind person she is she rushed to where the scream came from though totally aware on the danger awaiting. When she reached the dark alley, she saw 10 men surrounding a man who is covered with blood and nearly dead. She felt scared for they saw her and smiled evilly to her, anger for they mercilessly beaten up the man, pity for the man who is beaten to pulp, disgust for all of them.

"Look buddies someone wants to join our party" the man with sunglasses spoke with a smirk plastered on his face. "Shut up son of a bitch, watch your words and why the hell are you beating a hopeless guy? Look at him, he's just a single worthless man and you need 10 to beat him up. Oh come on, you're all WORTHLESS better get lost ass holes." Mikan shouted at those men with venom in her every word and glared at them very hard that you can feel the intent to kill in those eyes. "Oh I'm scared…" said the one with orange hair, with that all of them laughed very hard on the other hand Mikan is fuming with anger, she cannot suppress her anger anymore and without a warning she immediately charged on the man with glasses. She used her Alice of barrier so that the men won't dare to escape in facing her wrath. She punched the man with abnormal strength which broke all his ribs in one blow and used her Speed Alice in order to have god-like speed. "1 down" she muttered with a cold voice, the voice that resembles a professional assassin.

She assailed at the man nearest to her and showered him with punches and kicks. "2 down". Icicles appeared on her palms and darted it to the other guy, the icicles pierced his heart and fell dead on the ground. "3 down". "Who the hell are you bitch?" one of the remaining men asked. "Nobody" she answered him flat that makes the men to become angrier than before. "I'll make you pay" with those last words he collapsed on the ground unable to breath because Mikan used her Wind Alice to blocked the air that he breathes. "4 down". The remaining 6 were trembling on the ground because of fear, they cannot utter a word because of terror, their bodies won't react because of the presence of danger.

"Pathetic. Look at yourselves you're disgusting and how conceited are you to even call yourselves men? Your making me laugh cause you all deserve to be called rats. Why, because you're all worthless, using your strength to bully and hurt other people. What if I inflict the pain which you have caused to you victims to your bodies ha? That's a good idea" in an instant there are 7 Mikan Sakura in front of the hoodlums and they slowly began to change and resemble their own selves, they are like facing a　mirror, The only difference is that the real ones are inferior compared to the fake one. The real ones was flabbergasted as well as guilty because was exactly the expression they wore before, very confident and proud, mean and cruel. Their doppelgangers advanced to their direction wearing a look that they know fully well. It's the merciless look that they have when they beaten the guy a while ago. When they came face to face with each other the doppelgangers tackle them and beaten them to pulp using the same way they used to their victims but with double force. The beating continued until they were unconscious and unable to lift their eyelids. "Pathetic" she removed her hood revealing a perfect face that resembles one of a goddess, no scratch that she herself is a goddess. She proceeded in healing the wounds of the beaten guy and left him on the side walk of the market place unconscious.

She sighed for the work she have done, she's totally oblivious that a certain man have witnessed the whole act and fully aware of her identity and abilities.

" Mikan Sakura ga, interesting little girl."

* * *

How is it?? please tell me if its nice through reviews. you can criticize, suggest or comment?? no flames please, it'll discourage me in continuing this fanfic. Thank you and by the way for my reader's info, THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION so if i have flaws please bear with me. Arigato!!

* * *

To my first 4 reviewers namely:

**preciouser**

**jun-natsume08**

**NatsuMikan383**

_and_

**senichio-san24**

--I just revised some corrections but I didn't change anything and I forgot to put a disclaimer. thank you for your REVIEWS!! I'll update this weekend because I'm busy with my new phase of life, my COLLEGE LIFE...

**"""MATA NE"""**


	2. A Premonition Dream

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice especially Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura, no matter how many times I wished to.

* * *

The sun is slowly rising welcoming a new day, the birds are flying free in the blue sky, the flowers are blooming with pride for their fragrance and beauty, it was indeed a nice start of another tiring day . Our lovely brunette is still sleeping, her lovely face is like one of a goddess, her kissable lips formed a smile, a sign that she has indeed a good dream, her brown locks very soft and silky which serves as her crown of glory, delicate fingers that clasp the fluffy pillow, hugging it with charm. She is like a princess, waiting for her gorgeous prince to rescue and save her from her lonely, cruel and selfish world.

_--a certain VILLAGE--_

A red phoenix, the messenger of Alice Academy was sent to dispatch an epistle to a certain person. The bird flew on the blue sky declaring that there was another person yet to enter the prestigious school. All the people who saw the legendary bird knows what exactly is happening. They stood in awe observing every detail of the legendary bird. It's not everyday that you have the chance to see the majestic creature hovering in the cerulean sky, flapping its strong ang crimson wings like a flag of pride.

_--Sakura Mansion--_

"I missed you my princess, it's been a month since I last saw you" Shiro said while hugging her lovely daughter very tight.

"Otou-sama I missed you too" the brunette smiled in his arms and freed herself from the strong grip of her father. "Otou-sama where is Okaa-sama? I want to see her."

"Ah your mother will be here soon, she have important matters to attend to" her father replied. "I see, she sure is busy" she replied and hugged her father for the second time.

"I'm happy to see you again Otou-sama. When she pulled away, the door suddenly opened and standing right at the center is the person she longed to see. "Okaa-sama" she smiled a very bright smile at the sight of her mother and rushed in the door to give her a warm hug.

"Mikan I missed you so much, I'm sorry I'm a little bit late but I'm glad to see you again." "It's ok Okaa-sama, what's important is you're here. I missed you too and I love you."

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama let's have a picnic on the garden. I want to spend much time with you before you go back. Not unless if the both are you are tired from the trip maybe I can postpone it tomorrow" she suggested in an excited tone.

"That's a great idea, let's have a tea" her mother approved. "As you wish my princess and besides I'm not yet tired. You're Otou-san is very strong, being tired isn't in my vocabulary" he said showing the muscles of his arms to the two females. "Hai hai, let's go" Mikan said while giggling and accompanied her father and mother to her favorite spot.

_--Garden--_

The happy family sat under the Sakura tree, the wind blew softly which made the flowers to dance with the wind. "This sure is a nice place Mikan" her mother said while sipping her tea.

"Yes mother it's very soothing here, it's my favorite place. When I'm here I become serene and calm, this is my haven" she replied while closing her eyes, allowing the comfort to enter her body, inhaling the fragrant scent of the flowers dancing with the wind and enjoying the fact that she is sitting here with her parents.

They were wrapped with deafening silence for a while, savoring each other's presence. Mikan is very happy that her parents came back to visit her because she misses them so much she longed for their loving touch. How she wished that the time would stop so that they will be together forever but that's impossible. She is fully aware that they will soon leave her again. That mere thought made her sad but she must be strong for them not to worry. She doesn't want to be burden for her parents so she suppressed her sadness.

A loud flapping of wings broke the silence between the reunited family. "What's that noise?" Mikan asked to no one in particular. The noise becomes louder as the creature creating the noise comes nearer. After a minute the creature landed in front of them, Mikan was astounded unable to speak and as for the two, flabbergasted isn't the right word to describe their expressions. The two stood there in terror for they know well what that creature was and its purpose.

Yuka kneeled down and started to cry burying her face in her palms while Shiro just stood there unable to move or utter a word. "Okaa-sama, why are you crying? What's happening here?" Mikan said looking at her mother with worry as well as confusion. She turned her head to her father and asked him "Otou-sama please tell me what's happening here. What is that creature? What does it need? Why are you terrified?" She waited for their reply but no one dared to utter a word. "Otou-sama answer my questions. What's happening here? Why aren't you saying anything?" she insisted waiting for their reply but all she got was a yell. "Go back to your room this doesn't concern you Mikan. Go back now!" Shiro yelled to her daughter, his voice was quivering." Mikan, hard-headed as she is she didn't move an inch. "No I'll stay here not unless you tell me what's going on in here." "Mikan!! Go to your room NOW!!" Shiro yelled at her once again. Still Mikan refused to move.

"Mikan Sakura I am sent by the headmaster of Alice Academy to tell you that a week from now you will be sent to the academy to train your unique ability whether you like it or not" the bird said it in a deep and cold voice.

"No she's not going anywhere. There is no way in hell that I will allow this thing to happen again." Shiro declared in an angry and cold voice.

"What's happening in here?" Mikan look at her mother who is weeping in the ground. "No my daughter, please don't take her from me. She's is the only one left please don't take her" she pleaded in desperation. Mikan laid her attention to the bird again, confused on what the hell is happening, she can't understand what this damn bird is freaking saying and why the hell is her mother saying that they will take her from them?

"As I was saying whether you like it or not, you are obliged Mikan Sakura to attend Alice Academy due to your unique ability. Get ready after one week" and with those parting words the Phoenix flew and left them no one dared to speak until the bird was out of sight.

Mikan cannot utter a word for she was now fully aware about what exactly is happening. She felt pain and sadness for yet again she will be left alone. Suddenly tears were flowing down her cheeks and she fell down on her knees. She closed her eyes wishing that this is just a dream but the sobs of her mother proved that this is indeed real. She felt her father's hands grip her shoulders tight. His eyes were blinded with anger that he forgot that he is hurting her beloved daughter with his iron grip, his eyes were full of sadness and anger. "Tell me, did you use your Alice? Tell me the truth now!" Mikan cannot talk, she never saw her father as angry as this. She's scared on this stranger shouting in front of her. "Otou-sama,…I…" Mikan cannot finish her sentence for she knows that she cannot tell the truth or tell a lie. She knows that when she tell him the truth, he will surely be angry with her and she doesn't want that to happen but when she utter a lie, guilt will be after her. _"What am I going to do? Tell him the truth, make an excuse, or remain silent? "_ she thought.

"Mikan I know that you used your Alice because if you hadn't used that damn Alice of yours that bloody Academy won't ever know that you have one. Now tell me DID you or did you NOT? Just say YES or NO." Mikan gulp for she knows that she cannot escape or make excuses. She nodded her head hesitantly and waited for her father's next move.

"Haven't I told you not to use your Alice? What part of that you do not understand? I made that clear to you and you promised me remember? Why did you break your promise?" Mikan was filled with guilt for she can sense her father's disappointment in his voice. "But father I used that to save someone and to teach the culprits a lesson than they will never forget. I saw him covered with blood and was surrounded with hoodlums in a dark alley and I helped him" Mikan stated in defense. "You what? You have gone to the market place do you? Haven't I told you not to leave the mansion? Why did you defy me?" "But Otou-sama--" she tried to explain but was interrupted by his father.

" Enough. Go back to your room now." With that Mikan dashed towards her room and collapsed on her soft bed weeping. She wept all night regretting the good act she had done for that had caused her so much pain. She doesn't understand why she deserves those for she had only done what she thought is good and that that very act will cause her father's anger and her mother's sorrow. She wished that she played deaf when she heard a person pleading for help.

_--Garden--_

"What are we going to do now Shiro?" Yuka asked her husband while wiping her tears. "I don't know but there is nothing we can do now. Let's just use the time to be with her and make her happy." With that Yuka smiled and replied "You're right we must give her good and happy memories while she is still with us. Let's show her our love with the last week she would be having with us." The couple headed to the mansion satisfied though troubled.

--Mikan's Room--

"Why am I the one wrong when what I only did was to do the thing which I believe is right? Why did it end up like this? I thought this is my chance to be with them but why is it that when I'm with my love ones fate will separate me away from them?" Mikan questioned herself and continued to weep until she fell asleep.

_Mikan was wandering in a forest not knowing where her feet will lead her until she arrived at a big Sakura Tree. It was like her precious Sakura Tree but the only difference is that it is surrounded with towering trees while hers is surrounded with flowers. She approached the said tree and when she was only 5 meters away, she saw a silhouette leaning against its trunk, a boy with a cat's mask. His skin is full of bruises, scratches and scars, his aura is sad yet dangerous and his body is tired but remains firm. Mikan can sense that this person needs her help not only physically but emotionally for she knows that he is also in pain like her. She approached the boy until she is just a meter away from him. Upon sensing someone leading to where he is, he lifted his head up and started to take her mask off slowly to fully see the face of the stranger. Mikan saw him lower his mask giving her a clear view of his eyes. "His eyes are filled with sadness and longing. It's empty; I can't even see a single light from it. I can tell that we're the same lonely and sad; his eyes are enough for me to read him. Maybe we can be good friends since we're the same" Mikan thought. "My name is Mikan what's yours?" He has now taken off the mask that hides his god-like face. She waited for him to talk but he remained silent as if he hadn't heard a single damn thing. Mikan is now pissed and her patience suddenly ran off. She tried to touch him but a wall of fire prevented her from doing so. _

Mikan woke up from her strange dream; she headed to her bathroom to do her daily routine and headed to their living room.

_--Living Room--_

"Ohayou Otou-sama, Okaa-sama" she greeted her parents with a smile. Mikan is a type of girl who doesn't hold grudges for she prefer to be the one to be hurt rather than her love ones.

"Ohayou my princess, did you sleep well" Shiro replied with a big smile forgetting the whole happening from yesterday except the fact that his daughter will soon leave.

"Hai" she said while nodding her head and smiled.

"Mikan we want to apologize with the way we treated you yesterday. We didn't mean it yell at you we just want to protect you. Please try to understand" Yuka said in a comforting tone to her daughter pleading for her understanding. Mikan shook her head signaling that it's ok. "It's ok Okaa-sama I understand." "And to make up with my precious princess let's spend the whole week together and do the things we haven't done before. Isn't that a nice idea" Shiro Sakura suggested. "Honto?" "Of course we'll do anything to make our only angel happy, right Yuka?" Shiro affirmed and winked at her wife as he finished her sentence. "Let's, let's not waste our time standing here and doing nothing. "Hai ikuzo".

**--After a Week--**

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama I'm going. I love the both of you and I'll miss you" Mikan hugged her parents for the last time before heading to the Academy.

"Are you really sure you don't want to use one of our family cars?" her mother asked. "Yes I'm sure that I want to be a normal student and have friends who likes me not because I'm a SAKURA but because I am MIKAN" she said with pride. "I'll go now". "Oh, I nearly forgot, Mikan I want to tell you that Alice Academy also is where your two brothers are. Take care, we love you and we'll miss you our angelic princess" her father said.

Mikan headed to enter the taxi for she doesn't want to blow up her cover because students will surely wonder if she rode a limousine or one of their family cars if they are informed that the new student is just a mere commoner.

**--5 hours later--**

_--Alice Academy--_

Mikan arrived just in front of the Academy's gate where the gates automatically opened upon her arrival.

"Whoa! Sugoi!" Mikan exclaimed in excitement.

"Welcome to the Alice Academy Miss Mikan Sakura, I'm Narumi. I'll be one of your teachers here" a man with a weird fashion sense suddenly appeared behind her.

"Oh nice to meet you sensei. I just want to clarify my name isn't Mikan Sakura, I'm Mikan Azumi. Please check the correction because I don7t want to be treated specially."

"Of course Mikan-sama. You will be joining my class tomorrow and as for now I'll tell you the necessary information that you want and need to know. Feel free to ask me questions if you have some. I'll take you now to your room so that you can rest from your trip" Narumi told her and started to walk.

"Chotto mate Narumi-sensei. Please don't call me "Mikan-sama" just MIKAN is enough" Mikan corrected him. "If that is what you want Mikan-sa" he cleared his throat "Mikan, just Mikan" he laughed sheepishly for his own stupidity. With that Mikan smiled and followed him.

_--Northern Forest--_

Mikan is very bored for she doesn't have anything to do that's why she decided to explore her new home. Until her feet led her to a forest which Narumi have told her as the Northern Forest. She entered it nonchalantly unaware of the danger that lies within it. She had gone deeper trusting her feet to lead her to some place. The forest is very quiet and peaceful and she enjoyed it for she remembered her garden. But the silence didn't last long for she sensed that someone is watching her from the dark.

"It's of no use you know, I am fully aware that you are secretly following me from the moment I entered this forest. Am I wrong?" Mikan exclaimed and turned her head to face the tree where the individual is currently hiding.

"Sharp as usual Mikan Sakura".

* * *

Thank you for the reviews you know. It really motivated me a lot. i'm sorry if this chapter isn't good enough because i'm busy with my school...

you can comment, ask, criticize or suggest. you can choose from those just don't give me flames.

Arigatou gozaimasu.

* * *

**""""MATA NE""""**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

HISASHIBURI!!!!!!!!! I'm still ALIVE. I'm sorry everyone if I left this story hanging*hides in my shell* *PLS DON'T KILL ME*.

I never thought that school will eat up every second of my time. I think I'll update soon if I'll have time. Now, I'm regretting taking up Accountancy.

IT IS VERY HARD LIKE HELL*oooppppsss sorry for my inappropriate words* _SIGH…. _

Good thing I have **KAT-TUN** as my stress reliever (do you know them???) They can really make me laugh and smile like an idiot.. Since, finals is just at the corner, maybe I'll update on semester break?.. Well I'm not really sure if I'm going to finish the story or not.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK, WLL I FINISH IT OR NOT????**


End file.
